Pigsaw
About him Pigsaw (also known as Ronald McDonald by SpongeBob or the Joker by Batman) is the main antagonist in the Saw Game series made by Inkagames. His appearance is based on Billy, a puppet used by John Kramer in the Saw movies. Sometimes, he, or some of his robot puppets, are playable. In all of his games, he descibes himself as a extremly psycho puppet who likes to kidnap persons which he makes them better in their lifes ahaid or normal famous persons by the request of the fans. He is also a subscriber of some famous You Tubers and is a fan of some stars from around the world. His name is a parody of Jigsaw, which is John Kramer's nickname. He appears to be a male ventriloquist's dummy, and its jaw is sometimes movable in order to give the suggestion that it is talking.The only sound originating directly from him is a generic electronic cackle. His face is white, with a protruding brow and cheeks that have red spirals painted on them. His red lips form a grin or a smile. His eyes are black with red irises, and his head is topped with black, messy hair. He always depicted wearing a black tuxedo (blue in his playable sprite), with a white undershirt and gloves, red bow tie. He also has black Mary-Janes for shoes (brown in his playable sprite). So, like John Kramer, Pigsaw plays with the other characters, but in the end, he let's them free. In the games Pigsaw's first appearence was in Obama vs. Pigsaw a.k.a Obama Saw Game. His TV sprite was bigger than later appearances. In Paris Hilton scary game he had a different (and less scary) sprite: green hair, white face, with a red circled paint on his both cheeks, red eyes and mouth, wearing a black suit, underneth a white shirt with a red tie and white hands. For Pigsaw's Revenge he returned to his original look but the TV was smaller. ---- In Bart Simpson Saw, he was seen in his school's TV, as well as in the second game, but then he was also seen in the end, coming out from Bart's bed. ---- In Batman's game, he was seen on Batman's monitor, telling the hero that he wants to play a game which he has to save Batgirl. In the end of the game, he was seen again, when he had a finall test fot them both. ---- In Charlie's game, his arm was seen as he put a glass of water on the night table near Charlie. He was then seen normally in the TV as he was telling Charlie the rules. And he was seen the third time, behind the couch when he questioned the Inkagame fan's which other celebrity stars have misbehaved and that would be the new victim. ---- In Cody's game he was seen in the Tv and explaining to his victim the rules of his twisted game. In Cody's game, when the detective smirked at the name, Pigsaw told him that he will wipe out that smile soon. He kidnapped Cody because the writters always gave him the easy tests, and giving him a chance to prove that he is a worth mystery solver. Pigsaw showed Cody a card that he had just for him to be the greatest mystery solver. In the end, he congratulate Cody and admit that he is brave and cunning, and that he is now free. As Cody said, that it would be a pleasure not to see him again, but Pigsaw also said that he can't promise that. ---- In Courage's game he appeared in the Tv, as Muriel and Eustice were transported in the picture, Pigsaw explained Courage the rules of the game. Pigsaw told Courage that he needs a egyptian talisman to break the curse, but Pigsaw devided the talisman into 9 pieces and has to find it. ---- In Criss Angel game, he appeared in the Tv and explained half of the rules of escpaing the room to Criss. Pigsaw doubt in Criss's powers, because he said, he sees him like a fraud. When Criss asked him, if he could help go out from the jacket, Pigsaw said, that he is supposed to be an expert preforming the Great Houdini straight jacket escape. He mentioned, that on the Oprah Show he preformed the straight jacket escape in only 2 minutes, but in the game Pigsaw choose to have a minute before a deadly gas would fill up the room. In the second part, he was seen again in the Tv, and told him infromation about the deadly water. Pigsaw told Criss about the deadly water, and said that it will be a piece of cake for him, because has seen him walking on water before. In the third part, he was seen outside the cave, as he pops out from the gardens and said some words to the player. ---- In Pigsaw Final Game he debuts in his playable sprite, it looks similar to Pigsaw's TV one but his face looks less scary and now shows a neutral expresion instead of a evil smirk (His evil smirk expresion in the playable sprite is less scary from the TV sprite) and he can show more expressions like any playable Inkagame character. His tuxedo is now blue and his Shoes are brown. This sprite (and variations of it) is used in following games for Non-TV appearances (except in YouTubers Saw Game where he used a different) and as one of his robot duplicates. ---- In SpongeBob Saw Game the TV face sprite briefly appears before the rest of the full TV scene uses the playable sprite and he can fully show his reaction to SpongeBob's questions. ---- In Fernanfloo's game, he was seen in the trailer where he was answering Fernan's questions, and explained why he brought him here, as well as the rules of the game. He was seen again, in the ending, where he told the fans about 3 other youtubers left. In Fernanfloo's game trailer, he said that he is one of his subscribers and he likes his videos, which they make him laugh, and saying that Fernan seems a lot of crazy then he is. He also said that people say they have mental problems, but that they are sanner then the rest of them and both of them have just a 'peruliar behaviour'. He asks Fernan, if he values his life, because in some of his video games, some heroic character dies. Then he shows him a picture of Curly, Feran's dog. ---- In Flash Maze Escape, it was only seen Pigsaw's face in the picture and on the paper. ---- In Fry's game, he was communicating and answering some questions from Fry, and how he is going to make him play his game, and then tells him the rules. In Fry's game trailer, as Fry commented, that there are some ugly shows in the future, Pigsaw told him, that he isn't Brad Pitt either. When Fry also commented, that the image went bad, Pigsaw told him, that the image did not went wrong, but his luck. Pigsaw was slowly, inch by inch asking Fry about the games of Inkagame and the villain that was torturing them by playing his game; making him realize to whom he is speeking to. As Fry wanted to tell him, that Bender could play his games, Pigsaw told him that Bender is in a part of the game and that he is not available at the moment. After showing him Leela in danger, he said that he knew she was special for him. And when he was telling the rules, he said that there will be many riddles, villains and a few surprises. ---- In German's game, he answered on his questions, and later on tells the rules. In German's trailer, German asked him, if this is all a joke, as Pigsaw denied it. Then German bets a banana peel, that he will let him go immidiatelly, as Pigsaw bets on his red little michy tie, that he will not let him go. As German then asked the right question, Pigsaw intruduce himself, describing himself as a rather handsome puppet and his subscriber. He also said, that real fear has to be experianced in living flesh and not sitting comfortably in his recording room. Pigsaw also said, that he will help him with that, so he brought the most dangerous villains in the maze. German then bets a box of matches, that he will not play anything, as Pigsaw reply was, that he bets his dog Mimi that he is going to play. ---- In Grinch's game, he kidnapps Cindy Lou Who , so that the Grinch would play his game. Appearances Obama vs. Pigsaw Series *Obama vs. Pigsaw (debut, non-playable) *Guantanamo (mentioned) *Pigsaw Revenge (non playable) *Pigsaw's Gift (non playable) *Pigsaw Final Game (playable) *Obama Inkagames Rescue (non-playable) *Obama Crazy Escape (non-playable) *Obama Saw Game 2 (non-playable) Celebrity Saw Game series *Paris Hilton Game (non-playable) *Lady Gaga Saw Game (non-playable) *Criss Angel Saw (non-playable) *Justin Bieber saw game (non-playable) *Charlie sheen saw (non-playable) *Messi & CR7 Saw Game (non-playable) *Lindsay Lohan Saw Game (non-playable) *Santa Claus Saw Game (non-playable) *Slenderman saw game (non-playable) *Pepe saw game (non-playable) *Taylor Swift Saw Game (non-playable) *Grinch Saw Game (non-playable) *Trump Saw Game (non-playable) Simpsons Saw Game series * Bart Simpson Saw (non-playable) * Homer simpson saw (non-playable) * Lisa Simpson Saw (non-playable) * Bart Simpson Saw 2 (non-playable) * Marge Simpson Saw Game (non-playable) * Maggie Saw Game (non-playable) Cartoon charactes Saw Game series * SpongeBob Saw Game (non-playable) * Courage saw game (non-playable) * Batman Saw Game (non-playable) * Phineas Saw Game (non-playable) * Adventure Time Saw game (non-playable) * Mordecai saw game (non-playable) * Rigby Saw Game (non-playable) * Futurama Saw Game (non-playable) * Gravity Falls Saw Game (non-playable) Youtubers Saw Game series * Town Saw Game (non-playable) * Fernanfloo Saw Game (non-playable) * German Saw Game (non-playable) * Vegetta Saw Game (non-playable) * Youtubers Saw Game (non-playable) * Rubius Saw Game (non-playable) * Youtubers Saw Game 2 (non-playable) Inkagames Original Characters Saw Games * Pigsaw's Challenge (non-playable) * Cody Saw Game (non-playable) * Pigsaw Final Game (Playable) Cameos/Mentions * Obama Resident Evil (mentioned) * Obama Jurassic Park (mentioned) * Phineas and Ferb (game) (cameo) * Flash Maze Escape (cameo) * Tommy Sewer Escape (cameo as a disguise) Pigsaw in Inkagames (1).jpg|Pigsaw on the TV Pigsaw in Inkagames (2).jpg Pigsaw in Inkagames (3).jpg Pigsaw in his first game.jpg Pigsaw.jpg Pigsaw in game (1).jpg Pigsaw in game (1).png Pigsaw in game (2).jpg Pigsaw in game (4).jpg Adventure time (21).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (1).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (2).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (3).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (4).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (5).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (6).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (7).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (8).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (9).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (10).jpg Batman Saw Game (16).jpg Charlie Sheen Saw (6).jpg Cody Jones Saw Game (6).jpg Courage saw game (21).jpg Criss Angel Saw (12).jpg Criss Angel Saw (8).jpg Criss Angel Saw (14).jpg Criss Angel Saw (21).jpg Futurama Saw game (5).jpg Futurama Saw game (16).jpg Futurama Saw game (2).jpg Futurama Saw game (1).jpg German Saw Game (35).jpg German Saw Game (38).jpg 1931451_203115391000_6967711_n.jpg|Pigsaw as he appears in Paris Hilton Scary Game Pigface Pigsaw.jpg|Unused Pigsaw form for Paris Hilton Scary Game, possibly Pigsaw's true appearance wearing a Pig Mask Trivia *Pigsaw or the other characters always say to the fans of Inkagames to send any suggestions for new victims or to see the other games that are in Inkagames or visit them on facebook. *Pigsaw is seen twice at his house, first time in Pigsaw Final Game and the second in SpongeBob Saw Game. *In all games he always say: WIN OR LOSE, MAKE YOUR CHOISE! **He spells the word "choice" wrong, saying "choise" instead. *In his latest games, Pigsaw is seen in game pads (circled devices with his face in it) and they can turn green if the character had done something right; or red if something is wrong - then all the colors vanish and the character has to start again. *In even though Pigsaw is the playable character in Pigsaw Final Game, SpongeBob can also be playable. *Pigsaw was actually voiced, but for only seven games: From Obama Saw Game to Justin Bieber Saw. *In Pigsaw's house there is a picture of Obama screaming on his shelf. *According to the events of SpongeBob Saw Game, Pigsaw does not believe in two-headed ogres, despite the fact that there was one behind him, but Pigsaw's disbelief led to their disappearance. *Aparently he was going to be a human with a pig mask like the character that he is based, as in an earlier concept art of Paris Hilton Game, what looks like an earlier version of Pigface but named Pigsaw was going to appear on the game. This character with a diferent trechcoat color appeared in Pigsaw Revenge and later this concept evolved into Pigface. ---- *In Slender Man Saw Game, it was the first time, that Pigsaw would kidnapp a villain. *We saw 2 times, that Pigsaw was really smiling: Bart Saw 2 and Spongebob Saw. ---- *In Batman's game he also said in the end, that this was all so tiring and he will go to sleep. *At the end, he gave Batman and Batgirl 30 seconds to get the correct code and leave. When in the game, the clock was starting to tick in 15 seconds. ---- *In Charlie's game at the beginning, his suits color was seen black with a white glove, when in the last presence his suit was green-blue. ---- *In Cody's game, after Cody left, the Tv turns on again, and Pigsaw said about the next game and who will be his victims - the Youtubers. He also announced that he is going to Spain for his first victim: ITown, and that the player shouldn't warn him. ---- *In Courage's game, Pigsaw commented that in every chapter, Courage faces just one of the villains, but not all villains in the same time. *The whole talisman had the picture of Pigsaw with a faraon hat, two items in each hand and simbols around him. ---- *In Criss Angel game, he was seen 3 times (2x in the Tv, and 1x outside) *Pigsaw brought Criss there, so he could test his escape skills to the maximum. *Pigsaw's phrase here was, escape or die, make your choise. *Let the game begin, was his last sentence of the second part. *Pigsaw explained, that Criss will not be the same and that he will appreciate freedom more then anybody. *He also said that his new victim is waiting, and that is Bart. ---- *In Fernanfloo's game, he explained him the rules, as well telling, that he has placed villains and tests from his favorite video games. *At the end the Tv came down, and Pigsaw showed up, hoping that they enjoyed the game, wondering who will be the next youtuber he would kidnap (German, Vegetta, Rubius). He also says that the the player (fans) can help him by writting a comment, and he will decide who will be the next one. And added his catchphrase. ---- *In Flash Maze Escape, his face was seen slightly different, as he had arrows on his forehead and other minor facial changes. ---- *In Fry's game, Pigsaw froze himself for 1000 years also, just to meet and play a game with Fry. He also said to Fry, that he needs to feel important about it. *In the end, he congratiulated the player (Inka Game fan), for helping Fry getting Leela, he also told where to play other games for Inkagames. *But before the end, he wanted to clarify about the Youtubers Games, that the fans were wondering, and he explained: first he will make each one play his game (Town, Rubius, German, Fernanfloo, Vegetta), and after them, there will be a special game called: YOUTUBERS SAW GAME. And then he ended with saying his catchphrase. ---- *In German's game, in the ending, the TV came down the wall, and Pigsaw appeared, saying, that a nother youtuber managed to escape and that doesn't makes him happy. Maybe he needs to difficult it a bit, or maybe he was getting help from someone. He asked the player, if it was him and that his face betrays him. Pigsaw is beginning to suspect that the player is having fun sabotaging his game. He also said, that they are going from Chile to Spain, pooring Vegetta and Rubius because they do not know what is going their way. ---- *In Grinch's trailer game, he was seen surprising Grinch wearing a Santa Claus outfit. He told why he choose him and then tells him the rules. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Villain heroes Category:Real Life Characters Category:Debut and Non-Playable Category:Non-Playable Category:Cody Jones characters Category:Criss Angel characters Category:Adventure Time characters Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Courage characters Category:Fernanfloo characters Category:None related characters Category:German characters Category:Grinch characters